Sidestory to Riddled
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: Extra to Riddled it is how Reid got away from James the second time


This is a little side story to my Riddled. I was wondering at how Reid got away from James the second time and got to the BAU without being caught again. To be honest I didn't know how to write that bit when I was writing the actual story but here is that small bit and I hope that you enjoy it.

Goldeneyed angel.

##

"Pet?" James called from the living room of his house.

"Yes," Reid said coming out of the kitchen, in his hands a dishtowel.

"I am leaving for a few days," James said as the young man came forward and knelt down before the man.

"When will you be back?" Reid asked as James threaded his fingers threw the brown curly hair.

"Thursday hopefully (the day is Monday) Friday at the most," James replied.

"Okay," Reid nodded and James tilted his head up. Eyes filled with knowledge of fear, pain, trepidation and hopelessness stared back at him. "Make sure that you complete all your chores I will be back soon, have fun Spence," James said before chuckling and left through the front door simply closing it behind him.

Spencer waited for a moment before going back into the kitchen to finish drying and putting away the dishes from lunch. Hanging up the tea towel to dry he moved to the front door and outside into the harsh sun. Flinching at the harshness of the light he turned his back on the sun and knelt and began to weed the garden. Humming softly to himself he froze and looked up at the dirt road that led from the house. The dust from James's car had long settled.

"We're coming for you," the imagined voice of an old friend came to Reid.

"Gideon," Spencer whispered as he climbed to his feet and without a look behind he followed the long winding dirt road.

###

He had walked for hours the hot sun belting down on his back, but still he walked no food no water in the hot sun bent over his arms cradled to his chest to protect them from as much sun as possible. It was now dark and the cold wind of the night had him shivering. Looking up from the same black road he had followed for hours he saw lights illuminating the roadhouse ahead. Stumbling slightly Reid hurried towards it and the single semi-trailer that was parked.

"Exc-use me," Reid stuttered as he stumbled over to the large, potbellied man that had just come out of the building.

"Yes?" the truck driver asked turning as he finished swallowing a bite from his meat pie.

"Are y-you going past Quantico?" Reid shivered.

"well I'm not going through Quantico but I'm passing it by about five miles." The man said, "Would you like a lift still?"

"Yes please," Reid murmured.

The truck driver nodded, "Travis is me name, he said holding walking around to the other side of the truck.

"P –Spencer," Reid stuttered almost calling himself 'pet'.

"Alright then Spencer, jump on in," the man chuckled as he opened the door to the semi and then hurried around to the other side. When he got in he saw Reid was in the truck and strapped himself in. It was only then that Travis realised how exhausted the man looked.

"Why don't you get some shut eye," Travis said gently as he started the truck. Too tired to answer Reid nodded as he drifted in dreamland.

#

It was well into the next day when he woke with a start.

"Hey steady down there," Travis laughed as he passed Reid his water bottle, "take a drink and here is some biscuits. I don't have anything else sorry."

Gulping down some water and softly taking two of the dry biscuits offered Reid started to nibble quickly on them to make them last. The long sleeve of his shirt slipped up his arm and Travis saw the finger bruises on Reid's thin wrist.

"You running?" he asked pointed at the arm.

Reid looked down and immediately pulled the sleeve back over the bruises, and started to shiver.

"Hey calm down, I am not going to take you back if you are being hurt," Travis said gently, but he knew not to pry and let the subject drop. The rest of the ride was quiet except for a few stops for a pee and the music coming from the radio.

#

Travis pulled the semi over to a halt on the side of the road. "Here we go, this is the closest I am getting to Quantico. You sure you'll be fine?" The man asked as Reid undid his seat belt and opened the door.

"Y-yes I'll be okay, thank you for your help," he said softly.

"No worries Spencer," Travis said as Reid climbed out of the cabin and softly closed the door.

Pulling the truck back on the road he looked back long enough to see Reid walking away back to the road that went into the city, until he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

#

It was the next morning before Reid found himself in front of the BAU. He looked up at the tall building and took a deep breath before stepping through the front doors. He shivered with the coldness of the air-con before moving towards the reception desk.

"May I help you?" a young woman said looking up, taking in his dirty figure.

"Jason Gideon, does he work here still?" Reid asked.

"Yes, do you have an appointment with him?" the woman asked.

"No, but I am an old friend and I need to see him, please," Reid said shivering.

The woman frowned and her eyes squinted, before she gasped in shock, "Doctor Reid?"

Spencer nodded.

"Henry, get in here," the woman called out and a young man came rushing into the room.

"Yes?" he asked panting his hand on the butt of his gun.

"Take this man up to see Gideon straight away, no detours," the woman demanded.

Henry nodded and his eyebrow rose as he looked over Reid before shrugging. "Follow me," he said and Reid quickly stepped in behind him.

They got onto the fourth floor when they finally stopped outside a door, Henry knocked and opened the door at the 'yes.'

"There is someone here to see you," Henry said.

Reid heard the response from Hotch, "well show him in," as he looked around at the people sitting at the round desk. Morgan, Garcia, Gideon, Hotch, JJ and Emily all looked at him trying to guess who the mysterious visitor was when he saw the other woman at the table. They had replaced him a small twinge went through Reid. 'I knew they would replace me, wait – how long has it been?' he thought as Henry stepped to the side to let him into the room. Throwing away the question he stepped out of the shadows and into the light, "hello," he said quietly to the shocked group that stared at him.

"Reid?" Morgan said standing.

I hope you enjoyed this small little extra part.

As a good note I have finished the novel I am writing and I am starting to look for a publisher it is called The Oath of Revenge by A. if anyone is interested in reading it.

See you for know

Goldeneyed Angel


End file.
